To Love Ru: Future Trouble
by Goboy007
Summary: When Rito accidentally lands himself in the future, he embarks on his most dangerous adventure yet.
1. The Spirit Blankets

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or world of To Love Ru. All rights belong to Saki Hasemi and Kentaro Yabuki. I DO own the Spirit Blankets and Chikara.**

_*****TO LOVE RU: FUTURE TROUBLE *****_

**Chapter 1: The Spirit Blankets**

_**Thursday**_

"This is getting very annoying." A spiky, orange-haired teenager said to himself. Rito Yuuki was yet again in another uncomfortable situation thanks to the pink-haired princess of the Planet Deviluke.

He loved the princess with a deep passion and, though he would probably never admit this, could see himself being with her for the rest of his life. From the first time she showed up in his bathtub to now, she had become a constant variable in the boy's life, and to this day he could not imagine what his life would be like if Lala would not have came. Despite this love, however, he was not enjoying her daily antics in which he would end up in a compromising situation, which is what has happened today.

"I went to get groceries, and now I'm in a forest . . . how does that happen?" Rito looked down at his hands to see the two bags of groceries in his grip. He then looked at his surroundings: trees; nothing but gigantic trees that, to Rito, could rival skyscrapers in the city. Rito's savior came in the form of occasional signs that were stuck in the green grass pointing in the direction of the city of Sainan. After another directional sign that also featured an advertisement for the "Stray Cats Café," Rito sat on a nearby log to rest.

Rito sighed, "Okay, that sign said I'm just two miles from Sainan. If I keep traveling west, I should be there soon."

Rito continued on. He had figured that the forest he was in was right next to Sainan City; otherwise why would there be signs pointing to it? Not watching where he was going, he tripped on a fallen tree branch and fell to the ground, spilling his groceries on the leaf-infested grass.

"Ouch! Where did that come from?" He asked himself as he got up. But as he tried to get up, he hit his head again, this time on a white object. "Ouch! What the . . . eh?" He got up off the ground, making sure that he did not hit his head again, and saw a sight that he was too familiar of.

There, in front of him, were three girls, bathing in a white bath tub with a shower head at the front of it. One girl had blue hair, blue eyes, and was shorter than Rito, another had red hair, red eyes, and was the same height, and the last girl had green hair, green eyes, and was slightly shorter than Rito. The key factor here was that they were all naked, so the boy could see every curve of their body. Apparently he hit his head on a bathtub, alarming the three nude girls.

Upon seeing the girls, Rito's face turned a tomato red; the same went for the three girls who noticed his presence.

"W-What the hell?" The red haired girl screamed as she threw a washing tub at the flustered boy's head. It made instant contact and Rito, for the third time, fell to the ground.

'_Ow, ow, ow,'_ Rito thought. '_Why are these girls bathing in the middle of a forest? And more importantly, why is there a bathtub in the middle of a forest?_'

His thoughts ended when he felt a hand cling onto his head and lifted Rito's whole body in the air, until his eyes met brown eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" A semi-deep voice bellowed.

"Uh…uh…" Rito could only tremble as he was thrown down back to the ground. Finally looking up at his superior, Yuuki saw that he was a male with brown eyes, and the same height as he was. He had brown, spiky hair, and, if Rito's hair was brown instead of orange, some would mistake them as twins, the only difference being the hair and the fact that the mystery boy was wearing all brown clothing, from a brown shirt to brown shoes.

"Who do you think you are, sneaking up on them to catch a peek?" The boy said, towering over Rito.

"Uh, sorry, I-I didn't know that they were there!" Rito quivered.

"Ah! Yochi-kun, who is that? A peeper?" The green eyed girl said with a high pitched voice. Her voice reminded Rito of Lala, and their voices sounded almost the same.

"I believe so," The red haired girl said. Her voice had the same tone as Yui Kotegawa's; condescending and bossy.

"W-W-Wait a sec, I didn't…" Rito tried to explain, but he could not get the words out. '_Why does this always happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?_'

"You have a lot of nerve, little pervert," The boy named Yochi said. "People like you make my life so difficult. Every day there's another man trying to look at them or trying to get in their pants. Not on my watch, bud."

Rito closed his eyes and prepared for the worse, when he heard leaves been crushed not too far off. A voice accompanied the sound. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear old friends."

'_Oh great, more trouble,' _Rito thought.

The voice came from a tall boy with grey clothing, grey eyes, and grey hair much like the combination on the four other beings that Rito had just met. He looked menacingly at the one called Yochi and smiled a sinister smile.

"Chikara?" The brown boy would have said something else, but the grey Chikara used blinding speed to approach Yochi and punched him square across the forest.

"WHOA!" Rito said as he backed away as best as he could.

"Yochi-kun!" The blue haired girl now spoke, which reminded Yuuki of Haruna. She had the same hair color, mannerism, and voice as his beloved.

"Well, this is a sight to behold," Chikara gazed longingly at the three naked girls in the bath. A little drool was visible to Rito on the side of his mouth.

"Get out of here, Chikara!" The red eyed girl covered herself as she held out her free hand and made a fireball. She instantly shot it at him but Chikara swatted it away.

'_W-W-What in the world is going on?_' Rito could only watch in awe as an extremely violent battle was about to take place.

"Aw, is little Kasai upset that you haven't _developed_ yet?" Chikara played with her with a smirk. Kasai, the red-head, practically jumped out of the tub, blushing furiously, and tried to make her way to her offender. Chikara's smirk never faded, until a right hand met his jaw.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" A newly recovered Yochi shouted, punching Chikara a few feet away from him. The other two bathing females wrapped towels around themselves and got out of the tub and approached Yochi.

"Yochi, you did not have to do that, you know." Kasai said.

"I know, but I had to get that guy back."

"So, what about this guy?" The green haired girl with the high pitched voice pointed to Rito, who was awestruck at the four super humans . . . if they could be called human. She blushed as she looked at him and smiled. "He's kinda cute . . ."

"Oh god, not this again," Kasai said, annoyed. "Seriously, Uindo, you are just too naïve. You fall for practically every boy at home."

Uindo shot back, "No I don't!"

"Don't worry about him; he does not look like a threat…" Yochi could not finish his sentence when suddenly, a huge yet invisible blast pushed Yochi all across the forest.

"Yochi-kun!" The blue haired girl ran after him.

"You know, I don't like to be touched. . ." Chikara slowly stood up. "Especially by a dirt-infested prick like you."

"Uindo, get back!" Kasai pushed Uindo back and went straight for Chikara.

Meanwhile, Rito's mouth was open for so long, his jaws started to strain, so he closed it, and watched the super battle take place.

The battle would be awesome to an anime action fan boy, but actually being there to witness it is terrifying. All the while, Rito hid behind a tree, watching the super humans use Fire, Wind, and an invisible Force to try to kill each other. The lone boy made out a couple of facts: 1. these beings were obviously aliens and 2. They used elements to fight. The red haired girl named Kasai used fire, the green haired girl named Uindo used wind, and the grey haired boy named Chikara used…something. The blue haired girl also hid behind a tree, tending to the wounds of Yochi while watching helplessly at the battle.

In the middle of the battle, Rito thought to himself, '_Why am I still here? I have to get the groceries and get the heck out of here!'_ With that, Rito proceeded to collect groceries that were mostly cracked and/or broken, while a battle of epic proportions was taking place in front of him.

After collecting all of the groceries, Rito started to creep his way to the direction that the sign pointed to earlier (which was now destroyed). He would figure out how to tell Mikan about the groceries later; right now it was time to get out of here. But, being the 'trouble magnet', something stopped him from proceeding forward. Rito did not pay attention to the battle that was taking place, and, therefore, did not see a girl falling from the sky right on top of him. The already battered groceries were now completely destroyed.

'_Gah! What the hell was that?_' Rito thought. As he opened his eyes, he could see something green, like hair. Then he looked up and, to his chagrin, saw what it was.

"AH!" A girl's voice shouted. "What are you doing?" The voice belonged to Uindo, who was on top of Rito. The only problem was that Rito's face was right on her thighs, or better yet, her vagina. On top of that, Uindo had no panties on; she was naked except for her towel, so Rito's mouth was right on the lips of the vagina. He also saw her pubic hair, which was not much but hair was present in a green coating. You have not seen red until you have seen Rito's and Uindo's faces. "NOOOO!" Embarrassed and without thinking, she used her wind powers to blow Rito straight up in the air, with Rito screaming the whole trip.

**(To Love-Ru)**

"Now, when are we gonna stop this?" Chikara said, as he closed in on the other three super humans. Kasai was now battered, a near a bloody Yochi was stretched out on the ground, and a worried blue haired girl came running out from her hiding spot and tried to comfort the fallen brown boy. "I told you that I would get you back for what you did back at Blanketa. Did you think that coming to Earth would mean that you were in the clear? "Chikara stretched his palm out towards the three and prepared an attack."Goodbye, my little spirits."

A faint scream could be heard in the air. Chikara heard this and looked up to the sky. In a matter of seconds, he was grounded by a falling object that seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"What was that?" Yochi looked to see what had grounded Chikara, only to see an orange-haired boy, dazed, on top of a seemingly unconscious Chikara.

"He…he stopped him?" Kasai lay astonished.

'_Why…why does this only happen to me?_' Rito thought, still dazed from the fall.

**(To Love-Ru)**

"Thanks, mister!" Uindo happily thanked Rito. The three girls now had their clothes on, which were just like Yochi's except they were women's wear and they matched their hair and eyes completely. Rito, now recovered from the fall, stood in front of the four aliens in human form.

"Uh . . . it was . . . nothing?" Rito did not know how to respond to that thanks, but he tried his best.

"It's a good thing that a log was next to him and hit his head as he fell," Yochi explained. "He won't be waking up for a while, enough time for the disciplinary force to show up from Blanketa."

Seeing that the groceries were destroyed, he saw no reason to rush anymore. Mikan would be pissed, but he would deal with that later. Curiosity got the best of him, and he asked an important question, "So, who . . . or what are you guys? Are you aliens?"

"I better explain," Kasai stepped in and began her explanation. "We are from Planet Blanketa. We are from a race called the Spirit Blankets."

"Spirit Blankets?" Rito thought it was a dumb name but continued to listen.

"Yes. We have a pre-determined power, based on the elements of the world. I have Fire powers, Uindo has Wind powers, Yochi has Earth powers, and Mizu has Water powers; she's the one hiding behind Yochi."

Rito looked behind the brown covered boy to see some blue hair. He came to the conclusion that she was extremely shy; he had seen Haruna's shy side but this girl trumped Sairenji.

"But why are you called 'Spirit Blankets'" Rito asked.

"Ah, that's the fun part!" Uindo said bubbly. "Okay, guys, let's transform!" Without any hesitation, the four Blanketaeans were surrounded by streams of their own color that soon consumed them. Before Rito's eyes, the four human-like aliens became throws on the ground.

_'So they just turn into blankets? That seems like a dumb power . . . but that fight earlier . . . is there something more to them?'_ Rito thought to himself.

The blankets transformed back into their human form.

"What do ya think?" Uindo expected a positive answer.

"Uh . . . it's . . . pretty cool." Rito did not want to get these guys angry.

"Don't' be mistaken by our transformation," Yochi explained. "We Spirit Blankets can take a LOT of damage."

"I see . . . then may I ask why you guys are on Earth?" Rito questioned.

"We were passing through the Milky Way Galaxy on our trip to another planet when _Uindo _here had to go to the bathroom." Kasai shot glares at Uindo and Uindo responded by avoiding eye contact and whistling. "She was running around all over the ship and, to make a long story short, we crashes here in this forest. Now we're stuck on this planet until we can get ours ship repaired."

"I really had to go!" Uindo defended herself.

"You could've waited!"

As the two aliens argued, Rito looked over at Yochi. "You have it rough, don't you?"

"You have no idea."

"Are these all your friends?"

"Worse. Sisters."

"Wow, all three of them? But they look nothing like you."

"Blanketean offspring usually don't look like each other if they are a different element. It's perfectly normal to have a Fire element baby and a Water element baby born from the same mother."

"Ah." Rito was not very interested in hearing about alien offspring, so he decided to cut this "chat" short. "Well, I should be going. My family's probably worried about me."

"Oh, Yuuki-kun, you're not gonna just leave helpless aliens stranded on this planet, are you?" A seductive-like voice sounded. The two Blanketean sisters stopped their bickering to look for the owner of the voice. Rito knew exactly who it was and turned around to face her.

"Mikado-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"I come to this forest to gather herbs for my patience." Mikado smiled her usual smile. "It's usually pretty peaceful around here, but I guess today this forest was the site of a multi-element showdown." She laughed to herself.

"Rito Yuuki, you know this beautiful woman?" Yochi whispered to him.

"Fortunately and unfortunately." Rito's sweat dropped as Mikado made her way closer to the group.

"I heard about your dilemma; your ship crashed to Earth and you are now stranded here until your ship can be fixed. Well, I just happen to know a very good mechanic who could fix your ship for a minimum price."

"REALLY?" Uindo's eyes widened as she heard the hopeful news.

"Mmhmm. But it will take a while for the ship to be repaired, so you will need a place to stay." She abruptly turned to Rito. "Yuuki-kun, why don't you let them stay with you?"

"WHAT?" Rito and Kasai both screamed. Kasai spoke afterwards, "There is NO way we are staying with this pervert!" Rito sighed as she accused him.

On the contrary, Uindo was extremely happy at the prospect of staying with the boy and voiced it. Mizu was not saying a word, hiding behind Yochi. Rito did not notice this, but she was staring at him all the while the conversation went on.

"Come on, Kasai," Yochi said. "We have nowhere else to go. I'm sure Rito Yuuki would not mind, would you?"

"Um . . . well . . ." He did not want to leave the aliens stranded without a place to stay, but what would Mikan think? She would probably be furious at him for not telling her about this sooner. "Let me call my sister and see if it's okay." Calling her would be fine. She would know about his plan ahead of time and she would have time to prepare. Unfortunately when he reached in his pocket, all he could feel were wires and the remnant of his now broken phone.

"Well, looks like you are phone-impaired at the moment," Mikado smiled. "I'm sure your sister will be okay with it. Now run along, I'm sure you all are very tired. I'll have the mechanic come out here tomorrow for your ship." Without another word, Mikado walked off, still smiling.

"T-This is . . ." Rito not only imagined the cost for a new phone but also the trouble that might take place with four more aliens living under his roof. His thoughts were interrupted by a green-haired girl leaping on his back.

"Yay!" Uindo shouted. "I get to stay with the cute Rito Yuuki!"

"This is gonna be a complete disaster." Kasai rolled her eyes as she walked forward.

"Ah come on, it can't be that bad . . . can it?" Yochi said.

"You just watch."

**(Future Trouble)**

"Where is that boy?" Mikan's normal happy demeanor was replaced by one of worry and anger. She had sent him out to get the ingredients needed over two hours ago. She even sent Lala with him so he wouldn't get lost; that boy was a clumsy one. When the princess came back empty handed and told her of Rito's "flight," she had no choice but to be worried about the well being of her brother. Her playing with Celine in the living room ceased and she began pacing all over the room with the Devilukean sisters spectating.

"Mau . . ." Celine's usual happy trademark was replaced with a worry. She too had been affected by the absent of her "dad" and was just as worried as Mikan.

"Sorry, Mikan," Lala said. "I tried to search for him, but neither I nor Peke could find him."

"I could send one of my animals out to find him, if that would help." Nana offered. She looked at Mikan intensively; she had never seen the girl so distraught and panicky.

"No . . . leave him out there." Mikan said, which came to a shock to the three Devilukean sisters in the room. "If he wants to ditch Lala and play his own little games, I don't care." She folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"Mikan-san is awfully mad," Momo whispered to Nana. "Wonder why?"

"I heard that the groceries Rito was supposed to get weren't just ordinary groceries," Nana answered. "It was for a gift for someone, I think."

"I'm home." A voice coming from the door called out. Mikan's "tough-girl" act immediately broke as she opened her eyes, picked Celine up and ran to the door. The blockhead was finally home.

"RITO! Where the heck have you…eh?" Mikan yelled, until she saw a sight to behold. There was Rito, but a green haired girl was clinging on his back, a blue haired girl was to the left of him, a brown haired boy was to the right of him, and a red haired girl was behind Rito.

"Good evening, Mikan Yuuki-san," Yochi bowed his head. "We are the Spirit Blankets. We crashed our ship here on Earth and this nice man decided to help us by letting us stay here for the night. We hope that we aren't causing you any inconvenience." Yochi bowed again, this time Kasai joined in.

"HELLO!" Uindo waved. She obviously had no intention on formally greeting the host and felt right at home.

The Deviluke sisters came to the door and saw the sight. Lala's eyes widened and a childish smile appeared on her face, Nana generated a "WTF" face, and Momo just looked plain surprised. Mikan could not choose a face she wanted to put on, so she just stared, mainly at the green-haired girl on Rito's back.

"Rito . . ." Mikan finally said. "What in the world did you do?"

"Please Mikan," Rito sighed and closed his eyes. "I've had a rough day. Can we go over the details in the morning? Right now I would like some sleep."

"Yay!" Lala shouted. "We have more guests! I can make some guest rooms in our space!" She immediately ran off to do the task.

"Rito-san . . . I don't like that girl on your back." Momo said quietly to herself.

Apparently Nana overheard her because she added, "A beast, as always."

Rito, with Uindo clinging on to him, made his way upstairs. As Yochi, Kasai, and Mizu walked in, they all bowed again. "Thank you for your kindness." Yochi added as they followed the trouble-stricken boy up the stairs.

Mikan watched as they went and said one last thing before she went to the living room, "That boy is real troublesome."

**(To Love-Ru)**

With the Spirit Blankets in their rooms and Celine put to bed, Rito collapsed on his futon. The feeling the sheets gave him soothed him and for a moment just laid there, cuddling with his sheets. He finally pulled the covers back and slipped in them, ready for sleep to claim him.

"This has been an eventful day." He said to himself. "Then again, what do I expect? Every day is an eventful day."

Before he drifted into dreamland, a knock on his door opened his eyes. "Come in." He said. In walked in Mikan in her night pajamas. "Oh, Mikan."

"Rito . . ."

"Listen, Mikan," He knew she was about to rattle him on bringing in extra guests without telling him. "I tried to call you but . . . well . . . I had a little malfunction. I'm sorry I came in so late and with guests. I know this must make your job even harder. If you want, I can wake up earlier and fix breakfast so you won't have to, okay?"

Mikan slightly blushed. "R-Really? You would do that . . .for me?"

"Yeah. It's the least I could do."

"Well . . . thanks Rito. But that's not what I wanted to ask you."

" . . . What?"

"Nope." Mikan's voice got a little meaner. "Where are the _groceries_?"

His mind went through the fate of the groceries and the events of the day. It was so tiring that he did not answer his sister; he just looked at her one time, and his head smashed into the pillow, sleep finally overtaking him.

_End_

**Check the profile for updates on the story, polls, and more. A review would be appreciated but I am NOT changing anything anymore for past chapters (besides spelling errors or cannon errors). Just too much work. . . **

**The next two chapters are coming up soon. I know they were deleted for a little bit; please be patient with me and my laziness -_-**

**-Goboy007**


	2. Explanations and Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or world of To Love Ru. All rights belong to Saki Hasemi and Kentaro Yabuki. I DO own the Spirit Blankets.**

_*****TO LOVE RU: FUTURE TROUBLE *****_

**Chapter 2: Explanations and Feelings**

_**Friday**_

Rito Yuuki had no idea how his younger sister had energy to do the things she did. As he fittled around with skillets and eggs, he thanked God that he had a sister like Mikan. He had promised to make breakfast that morning and Mikan make sure he stood true to that promise. She woke him up, made him get dressed, and booted him down to the kitchen, all with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Okay, now mix this in with the eggs," Rito read from a cookbook. His inexperience with cooking shamed him, but he knew he had to do it for Mikan. She had a hard enough job during the day with school and housework; why not give her a break? That's right; this was for Mikan! With his new attitude he concentrated hard on making a good breakfast for everyone . . . and soon sighed in defeat as he sat down in a chair.

"Boy oh boy, who knew that making breakfast would be this hard?" He had mastered barbeque a while back, but breakfast food was an entirely different ballgame to him. He heard faint laughter coming from outside the kitchen and looked towards the entrance way to see his sister giggling with joy.

"And what are _you_ laughing about?"

"How you are having such a hard time with this. It's really not that hard."

"Says you. You try doing this."

"I do, every day."

"Oh yeah . . ." Mikan approached her brother and held her hand out, signaling that she wanted her apron. He took it off and gave it to her.

"Let me show you how a pro does it."

Rito would have called the Food Network to ask if they wanted a new show starring his little sister if he wasn't so tired. Watching her do the task that he struggled so hard to do with ease was an amazing sight to him.

"Well," she said after she was done. "That wasn't much of a break for me, now was it?" She placed some apple juice next to Rito.

"Heh heh, sorry," Rito drank some of his juice. "I promised that I would make breakfast and you ended up doing all the work."

"It's fine, I kind of knew you would fail." She chuckled.

He took another drink of his juice, and then looked at his sister. He began to think. Then he smiled and spoke words that Mikan did not see coming.

"Mikan."

"Hmm?"

"You're so amazing. The things you are able to do are beyond any normal girl's ability. And you do it with a smile."

She blushed. "W-Well, you know . . . I have to. Otherwise how will we survive in this house with me, you, three royal sisters and a plant-baby?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I know. I'm grateful that you do those things for us, Mikan. I don't think I say it enough to you, but . . . I love you, sis."

At that moment Mikan was taking a sip of her juice. Upon hearing his words, she spit out what she began to drink in surprise and turned red with embarrassment. Did he just say that . . . he _loved_ her? Her heart raced faster than it ever had. She felt a combination of shock and happiness.

"W-W-What?" Those were the only words that she could muster.

"Mikan? You okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah. Geez, Rito, you kinda caught me off guard with all of that!" Mikan smiled at her brother.

"Really? Well, sorry." Rito smiled back.

**(To Love-Ru)**

"How much longer until we get there?"

"You know, I don't think I can get used to this." Rito shifted Uindo on his back as she clung to him once again. After breakfast, Rito and the Deviluke sisters gathered their belongings and headed out the door to school like usual. Today, however, they had some extra luggage with them. Mikado was going to take the Spirit Blankets over to the crash site with the mechanic, but they had to meet at the school first. While Kasai, Yochi, and Mizu walked with the group, Uindo elected to ride piggyback on Rito, which to her was a fun experience but to the "piggy," it was completely uncomfortable.

"That's Uindo for you." Yochi sighed. "Be glad that we're not all on your back."

"Why in the world would I want to jump on _his_ back?" Kasai snorted. "He'll probably reach back there and fill me up to my panties."

'_Why does everyone think that I would do that?'_ Rito screamed in his head. In reality he just sighed and continued to walk to school.

"You guys are so cool!" Lala said. "I want a Spirit Blanket of my own! Is there a pink one?"

"Of course!" Uindo said. "We come in all different shapes, sizes, and colors! One day, I'll take you up to the home planet and show you!"

"What do you mean _you_? You can't even drive the damn ship." Kasai added.

As the group approached the school, Nana and Momo went their separate ways and Rito and Lala stopped at their lockers (with Uindo still clinging to Rito, of course).

"Okay, Uindo, it's time to get off." Rito said, praying to God that she would let go. "We gotta get you guys to Mikado-sensei's room immediately."

"Aw, but I liked riding on your back . . . it's comfy!" Uindo gave a childish smile. Despite her words, she kindly but grudgingly released her grasp on Rito, to which the boy gave an audible relief.

"You head on to class, Lala, I'll be right there."

"Okay! See ya!"

Lala happily skipped off while Rito and the Spirit Blankets went off to Mikado's room. On their way to the room they passed by a homeroom. Someone was walking out of the room the same time Rito was in front of the door, causing an impact that sent Rito and the person to the floor, him on top of the other. When Rito looked to see who it was, his eyes got wide.

"Yuuki Rito." A monotone voice spoke. "You're very daring, challenging me at the beginning of the day."

"N-N-No Yami! It was just an accident! We just bumped into each other!"

"Even if that is the truth . . ." Yami looked down at where Rito's hands were, which was, as expected, groping Yami's soft breasts. "I will not let you get away with your ecchi agenda."

"E-E-Ecchi agenda?" Rito could not question any further as a fist of hair knocked him off of the assassin and right at the Spirit Blankets' feet.

"I see you have new friends," Yami picked up her books and stared at them intensively. "If they are your bodyguards, I would have to congratulate you for taking precautions for our impending battle. I just hope they are strong enough to protect you. Later." She walked towards and past the stunned group without a word or glance to them.

"Rito Yuuki," Yochi said. "She is a scary woman."

"She hurt Rito Yuuki-kun! I don't like her!" Uindo's face got angry and stared at the back of Yami's head.

"She hurt him good, I like her." Kasai smiled.

"She . . . is scary . . ." Mizu suddenly said out of nowhere, causing Rito to wake up from his trance and stare at the blue-haired girl, who went back into the seclusion of her brother's back.

"She . . . She talks!" Rito said aloud.

**(To Love-Ru)**

"Thank you, Yuuki-kun, for dropping them off." Mikado said as she poured her some tea.

"It was no big deal, really," Rito said. "They were staying at my house, so it was only natural that I drop them off."

It was mid-day and the Spirit Blankets were long gone with the mechanic to see about the repairs for the ship. Rito had some free time so he decided to do a little background check on them. He had to admit, the Spirit Blankets had been intriguing him all the while he was in school. The incident yesterday got him wondering exactly who or what they were. He knew that Mikado was the best source for this information, so he elected to go to her office. She had just come back from seeing the crash site with the Blankets and the mechanic and she asked Oshizu to take care of any kids that came with an ailment.

"So, you want to know more about these aliens, do you?"

"Yes. Yesterday, when I met them, they showed me some sort of transformation power where they turned into blankets. That looked stupid, but the fight with that Chikara guy was intense. _Real_ intense. There has to be something more to these guys that I can know."

"Well, you are right about that; there is knowledge on this species that you don't know." She pulled out her planet finder and started typing. A picture of the galaxy where Planet Deviluke showed up. "Their planet is in the same galaxy as Planet Deviluke, meaning they have close ties to the Devilukean people. In the Galactic Unification Wars, they were one of the first allies to the Devilukeans. Planet Blanketa itself is a natural wonderland compared to Earth. The beings called Blanketeans are not just the human form that you've seen. In the Wars, they were mainly used for defensive purposes."

"Defensive purposes?"

"Yes. They were used as shields and armors for soldiers of their allies."

Rito was taken aback. "They used actual _people_ as armor?"

"No, no! That's what makes them special. The Blanketeans, when they transform, become like blankets, covering you either full body or on one part. When they are in this state, they become almost like a sponge to damage. Basically, if they were to cover your arm, any attack made on your arm would not damage you in the slightest. It would damage them. The good part is that the Blanketeans can withstand _A LOT_ of damage, making them very effective armor for battle. Some credit the Blanketeans for winning some of the major battles of the Unification Wars."

"A super-armor, huh?"

"And that's not all. You know that each Blanketean has his or her own power. Most of the time it's based on the elements of the universe. A user of the Blanketean not only has access to arguably the best armor in the known universe, but can also harness their power and control and use it for battle."

"Really? So like, if Yochi was covering my arm, I could control Earth?"

"Exactly. A user can also control more than one element as long as the Spirit Blankets are attached to them in some way or another."

"Wow, that's pretty remarkable."

"You're telling me. I studied them quite a bit before I came to Earth. It also seems like they've taken a liking to you, Yuuki-kun."

"Me?"

"Yes. While we know about Uindo, you seem to have grown on the others, even by your short time with them. Mizu, even if she doesn't say much, stares you down something fierce, and Yochi has the utmost respect for you. Then again, he's a generally respectful guy."

"Well, yeah, but there's Kasai too. And she hates my guts for no reason." Rito sighed.

"I wouldn't say that. She's a tsundere type, Yuuki-kun. You know how tsunderes are; act like they hate you when they really do like you. Now, I don't know if she has feelings for you, but I can guarantee that she harbors _some_ level of affection for you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I find you having a harem with more than ten girls hard to believe too, but it's happening." Mikado laughed.

Rito froze dead in his tracks. '_That Momo . . .'_ "Did Momo tell you about that?"

"No. You just did. And besides, who can miss it? Observing you has been . . . humorous to say the least."

"You're not helping the situation, Mikado-sensei!"

As Mikado laughed some more, Oshizu popped her head into the conversation and requested, "Um . . . sorry to intrude Mikado-sensei, but where are the band-aids? A patient needs one right away."

"Really?" Mikado went to the patient and found that not only the patient was an alien, he had a huge gash in the side of his head. "Um . . . Oshizu-san . . . a band-aid might not cut it. Get the bandages and the wrap."

Rito sighed, thanked Mikado for the information, and walked out to his classroom.

**(To Love-Ru)**

While he was walking toward his class, Rito bumped into a familiar face who was seemingly struggling with a stack of papers she was carrying.

"Kotegawa? What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, Yuuki-kun, I'm delivering some papers to the teacher's lounge. What about you?"

"I went to see Mikado-sensei about the Spirit Blankets." Rito answered.

"Oh, that's right. Those aliens you told me about. I can't believe something like that actually happened."

"Heh, you're not the only one." Rito chuckled. He looked at Yui's arms and noticed that they were shaking a little. Instantly, he walked to Yui and picked up half of the papers from Yui's arm.

"W-What are you doing?"

"You looked like you were having a hard time with them, so I'll help you out."

Yui started to blush, but could not say anything else because Rito started walking. Kotegawa stood still for a bit, still blushing, when Rito called to her and signaled her to walk with him. She reluctantly followed.

"Y-You don't have to do this, you know, helping me and stuff." Yui said changing the subject. "And besides, shouldn't you be heading to class? I will not tolerate you being truant, Yuuki-kun!"

"I'm not being truant!" Rito defended. "I'm just being a helpful friend to you."

That set off something in her heart. Her blush got bigger. "W-W-Why do you have to say such weird things?" She elbowed him on his shoulder and turned her head away from him, half because she was surprised at his words and half because the blush on her face could rival a fire truck.

"Uh . . . sorry?" Rito would never understand girls, especially this one. Mikado's 'tsundere' comment came in his head and he looked over at Yui. He concluded that she had the _tsun-_ part down packed, but was there a _–dere_ side to her? If there was, he would never live to see it, he figured.

They reached their destination and dropped the papers off. As they walked back to class together, Yui could not believe what she was doing. She was having a real conversation with Rito Yuuki. While they have had conversations in the past ranging from school work to "indecent" acts, she still cherished the time she got to spend with him, even if it was just small talk.

"You know, I think this is probably the longest conversation we've ever had. I like it." Rito smiled at her, and Yui had to hide her face again to repel a blush.

"Yeah, me . . . too." Yui mustered up the courage to say. Why was she always so weird around him? The answer was obvious, but the girl did not want to admit the reason.

"Hey Kotegawa, we don't really hang out much like going to events or whatnot. I think we should hang out more often." Yui's eyes enlarged. "Of course Lala would want to come and I can't hold the Spirit Blankets back if they wanted to tag along, especially Uindo, but I would enjoy it if we hung out more."

Now Yuuki did not intend to make his statement sound romantic or flirty in any way, but Kotegawa's heart was practically pumping out of her well-endowed chest as he finished his sentence. This boy certainly has a way with words, her heart told her and they were super effective on any girl who had the luck to hear them from his sweet mouth. Wait, did she just call his mouth _sweet?_ She was really blushing now. It was a wonder why she was not sweating beneath her uniform.

"Y-Y-Y" All she could do was stammer now. "S-S-S-Sure . . . t-t-that would be. . ."

She would never finish her sentence, and part of her did not want to. She saw the open door to the classroom and immediately bolted inside the room, leaving Rito in her dust. Rito scratched his head, "What's wrong with her? Did I say something bad?"

**(To Love-Ru)**

"Rito-kun!" Run shouted as she approached her crush. School had just been let out and Run ran at fast speeds to get to Rito's locker before he left and before Lala or any other girl spoiled her chance at some quality time with the boy.

"Oh, Run, what's up- Hey!" Rito was taken aback when she jumped on him and gave him a near-bear hug. He blushed at the sign of affection. "R-Run!"

"I finally get to talk to you after school! I missed you throughout the day!" She let go of him and looked into the orange eyes she longed to stare at forever. "All through the class your image was swirling around in my head. . ."

'_Well that's good to hear.'_ Rito thought. He talked with Run some more and afterwards, he made his way home. Surprisingly (or probably not surprisingly) Run was following him close behind.

"Uh, Run?" Rito said when they passed an intersection. "Isn't your house back that way?"

"I'll follow you wherever you go, Rito-kun!" She latched on to his arm. "Whatever you do, whoever you become, I'll _always_ be right there by your side!"

This sudden statement jolted Rito a few steps forward. Run always had that surprise effect on Rito, but this time it was much different. His blush was very visible to the idol and she smiled at the reaction. Run only spoke the truth, however. She truly loved the boy and she was not afraid to show it, even amongst public eye. Saying this bold statement served two purposes which Run hoped would be fulfilled: to plant a seed of love in Rito's heart for her and to help kill the strong feelings he had for Lala.

Rito could not respond to the statement so he did what he normally does: babble like an idiot while blushing madly.

**(To Love-Ru****)**

"Rito!" Mikan called from the kitchen. "Someone's at the door! Can you get it?"

"Sure!" Rito yelled back. He was back home now and he left his task of playing with Celine to see who was at the door. He opened the door and saw Mikado's car outside. At the gate the dark space doctor was there, waiting patiently.

"Hello, Yuuki-kun!" Mikado smiled and waved at him when she saw him.

"Mikado-sensei?" He stepped outside and came to the gate. He opened it and stepped off the premises. "What are you doing here? Is the ship done?"

"Sadly, no. The ship was pretty banged up. Definitely can't be done in a day. But with the speed of the mechanic, it should be fixed within the week."

"Oh, well that's good. But is that the only reason you came here?"

"Ha ha, no. I came to drop off your friends."

"Friends?" Before Rito could say anything else, the rear car door burst open and out popped Uindo, running to Yuuki.

"Rito Yuuki-kun!" She latched on to his neck and hugged him like a child hugs their parents.

Yochi, Kasai, and Mizu came out of the car after their ecstatic sister. "Hello, Rito Yuuki. Glad to see you again." Yochi bowed.

"Speak for yourself." Kasai snorted and crossed her arms.

"H-Hello." Mizu spoke softly.

"W-Wait a minute, why are they here?" Rito said, trying to pry Uindo off of him.

"Well, aliens need a place to stay too, right?" Mikado started to walk back towards her car.

"Wait! Why can't they stay with you?"

"Oh I would love to keep them for the week but unfortunately I do not have enough room in my house to accommodate them. Besides, they would be happier here with you." Mikado opened her car door and prepared to get in. "Well, good bye and good luck, Yuuki-kun!" She got in the front seat and drove off, leaving Rito in the dust.

"WAIT! MIKADO-SENSEI!" Rito shouted to no avail.

"So, where's our room, Rito Yuuki-kun?" Uindo ran to the door of the Yuuki house.

"I think I need a shower after being in those woods for so long," Yochi told Mizu. "What about you?"

Mizu just nodded and walked with Yochi and Kasai in the house.

"A certain pervert better not sneak into my bed or I'm killing him." Kasai said loud enough to make sure Rito heard her.

As they made their way inside the gate and to the door, he looked at his new guests over. Supporting four more alien mouths in his already cramped home?

'_Mikan's gonna be pissed._'

**(Future Trouble)**

"The next time we go shopping, don't bring _any_ inventions with you." Rito said in Lala's room. He had not been in Lala's bedroom much, and was surprised that a room of such size could fit into the space Lala built. It was a larger-than-average room, and Rito could see why, with all of the inventions stored there. Multiple tools, machines, and boxes could be identified in the room and some machines even moved, working on the task the Princess gave it.

"Sorry," Lala laughed and rubbed her head. "My bad."

"Mikan really chewed my ear out tonight. And she's probably going to make me wake up early again." He sighed. "Why do I have so much trouble in my life?"

"If you ask me, I like living like this!" Rito looked at her. He was amazed at the completely optimistic outlook Lala always had. "It's fun and we get to meet new people! Plus . . . Rito gets to visit my room, so I'm happy."

Rito never saw Lala as a shy type, but the pink-haired girl had her moments when she could act a little shy. This was one of those times and he had to admit, she was gorgeous. He turned away from her so she wouldn't see his blush and looked around the room.

'_She's a hard worker, I'll give her that._' He thought to himself. Hundreds of inventions, finished and unfinished, were on display on the walls and more were in cabinets, closets, and on the floor. Lala was sitting on her bed currently, tinkering with a small invention. Peke was walking around, handing the tools her master needed when she called for them.

He continued to look around the room and saw a big invention that stood out above the others. It was a lanky, pink machine with lights on top of it. It had a single door that could easily accommodate a person in the middle of it and a panel with buttons, numbers, and a flat screen engraved in the machine.

"Lala?" Rito asked. "What's this?" He pointed to the machine.

"Oh! That's a secret." Lala told him.

"A secret?"

"Yep! It's a special invention for everyone! So I can't tell you what it is just yet."

'_A special . . .invention?_' Rito examined the machine again. He was somehow very curious about the machine and Lala's secrecy only heightened his desire to know.

Rito decided not to delve in to the subject tonight and, after a few more moments with Lala, chose to retire for the night. He put on his pajamas and closed his door. He enjoyed the privacy he had, even though he knew that that privacy might be invaded in the middle of the night by one of the Devilukean sisters, or, even worse, Uindo.

Either way, he was glad to get under his sheets and snuggle on the futon. The day's events were truly unique and wild, and he wondered what tomorrow brought. He found himself wondering that ever since Lala came into his life.

As he drifted off to sleep, a scream startled him.

"GOOD NIGHT RITO YUUKI-KUN!"

Rito knew that shout; Uindo. She was becoming more like Lala and Run. He would have trouble with that one, he was sure. He groaned, and smashed a pillow over his ears to force himself to go to sleep.

_End_

**Check the profile for updates on the story, polls, and more. A review would be appreciated. I know the future part has not taken place yet, but it will soon . . . in fact the next chapter.**

**Until next time. . . **

**-Goboy007**


End file.
